Fairytail 5DS
by doomofdestiny
Summary: Natsu and Zeref are gone. Lucy and others are shocked to Zeref return with Dark versions of themselves and E.N.D with strange markings on their faces and purple glows on their arms. When they think they are bout to die, another Natsu arrives saves them. Who is he and what is the Crimson Dragon? Borrowed elements from yugioh 5ds, not a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Fairytail or Yu-Gi-Oh; Seemed like fun to mix the two up.**

Lucy was somewhere in Fiore, she couldn't remember; Her latest mission involved tracking down a kidnapper who had taken a young girl from a rich family. She completed it with ease and decided to take a scenic journey back. As she rode in the back of the cart she was in her mind drifted to an old friend.

_'Natsu' she thought with sorrow 'has it been already a year'._

Natsu's death at the end of the war with Zeref's armies took a toll on everyone; After he and the other dragon slayers returned, he died in Lucy's arms shortly after. He was buried behind the remains of his house. Happy fell ill afterwards and never recovered, Carla has stayed by his bedside for nearly the entire time.

Lucy was snapped out her daze when her cart suddenly stopped and she asked, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing miss," the driver answered, " we've arrived."

Lucy climbed out of the cart and realised she was back where it all started, Hargeon. The memories of meeting Natsu flooded into her and she felt like crying.

A scream was suddenly cascaded into the air, with thinking Lucy rushed into the situation. When she got to the location of the scream she saw a body being dragged into an alleyway. She followed them without thinking, the passage seemed to go on forever.

_'When will this end' she thought_

After running for a few more moments she was met with a bright light; When the light had died down, Lucy then saw a hooded body. She ran towards the person to help them.

"Are you..." were the only words she got out become the figure started to choke her.

"Stupid blonde," the figure said.

"You can't be"

The figure removed her hood with her free hand to reveal to be another version of Lucy with purple hair.

**Natsu's grave...**

Erza, Gray and Wendy were being choked other versions of themselves (Erza had orange hair, Gray had blond and Wendy has light green hair).

A portal opened and Lucy and her doppelganger walked through dragging her.

"Oh goodie, "Purple haired Lucy said with an evil smirk, "we got them all. Don't bother to try to use magic our marks prevent your magic."

Four signs appeared on their in a fiendish purple glow, the four guild members were pushed in the rubble of the house. The Fairytailers were stuck in the eroded walls looking on in fear as their gangers morphed into shadows and plunged at them.

"STOP!"

They stopped where they were and they shifted back into there human forms and their faces were covered with dark marks on their faces and they turned towards the voice; The Fairytailers were shocked who it was, Zeref.

"Return, " Zeref commanded as they drifted into mist and floated away.

"What are they, "Erza spat.

"Really Erza don't you know?" Zeref evilly teased, "of course you don't you are all magic infused beings that lack technology. They are you four who failed to win against the shadows. My brother was needed to complete my plan but with his fighting spirit he was too strong but a dead version of my brother infused with dark magic I will take."

They couldn't believe this, Zeref and their counterparts were from another world like Edolas.

"Y'know what?" Zeref asked no-one, "I'll torture you four with this (Evil chuckle). Duran Sect Ghot."

Natsu's grave ruptured opened and from its depths rose Natsu looking like he did when he died but with black eyes and a purple glow from his right arm. This mortified them, their friend and brother was reborn a monster.

"Ha, "he said in a low voice, "i'm free. E.N.D is born into the world."

"Excellent, "Zeref replied, "Shall we?"

Zeref walked over him and opened a portal.

"What about them?" E.N.D said with a venomous voice.

Zeref chuckled as he snap his fingers, a hooded figure kneeing appeared in front of Zeref, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Kill them," Zeref ordered as he and E.N.D entered the portal.

The figure stood up and turned to face them and pulled down his hood, revealing his visage.

"Simon," Erza whispered.

Simon motioned his hand and forced the four of them out of the house and pushed them into some trees. Simon exited the house and with a motion of his left hand summoned four spears of stone and lunged them towards the guild members.

They knew it was the end and they weren't ready. They each pleaded for help for the others.

Then suddenly a blinding light appeared in front of them. When it died down in front of them a red strange vehicle and on it, they recognised the driver wearing strange clothing.

"NATSU!" the four exclaimed.

"Not the version you all know, "he calmly replied.

"Signer!" Simon growled, "When you fall I will gain more power."

Natsu whipped his head to Simon's position, "Bring it!"

From his cycle Natsu got a strange contraption that the others did not what it was while a similar device appeared on Simon's arm.

"Duel!" the pair said as a purple ring of fire turned the house to cinders and trapped the six of them inside.

"Remember Natsu their souls are chained to yours in this shadow game, "Simon crackled.

"Yeah yeah the first move is yours," Natsu answered back.

**This next bit will be done different**

Natsu has 4000 LP (5 cards)

Simon has 4000 LP (5 cards)

Simon: I draw (6). I normal summon Maha Vailo (Atk 1550/ Def 1400) (5) and equip to him black pendant and mage power increasing his attack points 4050 and defence to 2400. I then activate Swords of Revealing Light forbidding you from attacking me for the next three turns, I place one card face ending my turning and further increasing Maha Vailo's points (5050/ 2400).

Natsu: I draw (6). I play heavy storm reducing your monsters attack and defence to normal (5). I play lightning vortex at the cost of my Speed Warrior I destroy your Maha Vailo (3). I now play Pot of Greed so I now add two more cards from my deck to my hand (4). I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron (3). With Synchron's ability Speed Warrior is revived for battle.

Gray(Confused): This makes no sense.

Erza: We will asked later.

Natsu(Annoyed): And i'll answer them later.

Natsu: I now activate Reload(2)! So, by returning my remaining cards in my hand to my deck and shuffling, I get two new cards. Excellent I now activate my second and third Pot of Greed.

Wendy: So he can draw four cards right?

Lucy: If i'm following this yes and with four new cards and his two monsters on his side and Simon lacking anything he may stop him this turn.

Natsu (Thinking): Just like Lucy before what happened.

Natsu: I play Foolish burial so I send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my deck to the graveyard (3). When a tuner monster is on the field Quillbolt is special summoned back to the battle. But he won't be on my field for long and neither will be Junk Synchron, because i'm tuning them together; The path of a new future is created in this world, I call forth the Synchron monster, Junk Warrior (2300/1300). Junk Warrior attack, due to his ability his attacks are raised to 4100 due to Speed Warrior's ability. Go Junk Turbulence.

**Return to normal**

Junk Warrior punched Simon forcing him to the ground; As soon as he punched Simon, Junk Warrior disappeared and Erza, Lucy, Gray and Wendy fell to the ground. Erza and Gray helped Wendy to her feet while Natsu rushed and supported Lucy to stand.

"Are you four alright?, "Natsu asked as he tighten his hand around Lucy.

"Yeah, i'll feel this for the next few days, "Gray complained as he cracked his neck.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah Luce, "he replied.

"Nothing just wanted to see your reply, " she said as she hugged, "Just shut up."

Natsu did as she asked and hugged her in response.

The ring of fire started to shrink.

Wendy screeched, "Look out the fire ring is shrinking."

"It won't affect us, "Natsu informed, "Since I won the shadow game, our souls are spared but the entity won't be."

The five looked on as the purple fire enveloped Simon as roared, "Your brother will know you are here Signer! The Earthbound power will destroy this realm."

Natsu let go of Lucy and stood in front of Erza, Lucy, Gray and Wendy, "Zeref and his Dark Signers will fall to light."

His back glowed red as a tattoo shone through and his wrist also lit up.

"Woah", the four said in unison.

All they heard as Simon melted away was his insane laughter.

Natsu turned to face the four behind him, "He will back, saying he was a splinter fragment of Simon he will be absorbed back into that creature. Now then introductions, even though we know our respective counterparts we are effectively strangers. I'm Natsu, Natsu Fudo."

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Erza Scarlet"

"Wendy Marvell"

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Any questions about what just happened?" Natsu asked as the building behind him collapsed into nothing, "Away from here."

Lucy and the others debated on what to do, in the end they near it was risky but they decided into taking him to the guildhall.

**2 Hours later, the guildhall (Night time 9 PM)**

Everyone present in the guildhall was shocked, another version of Natsu wearing strange clothes and a strange device on his wrist (Which he had explained was a duel disk), was standing in the guildhall stage looking at them all. Lucy had told them all of what happened and how Natsu saved them.

"Like I said before we arrived, "Natsu stated, "any questions."

Laxus asked first, "What the hell are the other versions of Luce and the others?"

"They are now Dark Signers, "Natsu began with sorrow in his voice, "The four of them lost shadow games which resulted in them being corrupted by the power of darkness bequeathed to them by the Earthbound Immortal's."

"Whats a shadow game?, " Romeo asked with dreaded curiosity.

"Around 3000 years ago in my world, "Natsu started, "Kings and Queens played a dark and a terrible game, these shadow games caused wars that erupted on a global scale but, a young pharaoh locked this dark power away. This power was however unlocked and unleashed. When the shadow game began between me and Simon, the souls of those battling were wagered."

"So wait, "Gray interrupted," When you were duelling Simon said our souls were chained to yours. Does that mean if you lost all five of our souls would have been lost?"

"Yes"

This caused the guildhall to whisper and debated in fear.

"Silence," Makarov shouted, "What are Dark Signers?"

"They are the Paragon's of darkness and the counterparts of a Signer. To my knowledge, there are six Dark Signers known currently while there is seven Earthbound Immortal's."

Laki now piped up, "Earthbound Immortal?"

"Creatures from the pits of hell, the seven of them tried to destroy the world long ago but the Crimson Dragon defeated them along with the help of his dragon students."

"You mentioned Signers what are they?" Wendy asked, "Does it have to do with the tattoo on your back?"

"Yes it does. On my back is the tattoo of the Crimson Dragon; It is spilt into five pieces the tail, the wings, the left claw, the right claw and (raises his left left and took off his glove and pushed down his jacket's sleeve) the head of the Crimson Dragon. Each bearer of a signer mark is also connected to one of the Crimson Dragons students or in other word a Signer Dragons."

As soon as Natsu finished speaking, a blinding light shone and from it emerged a dragon startling the entire hall.

"I'm partnered with Stardust Dragon, "Natsu said as he looked up to see his old friend.

Erza asked a question most people didn't want to ask," The other versions of us, were they the Signers in your world?"

"Yes, when they lost their shadow games and they were taken by the shadows. When their lifepoints hit zero in their duels, their marks disappeared, so did their decks and the other Signer Dragons."

"Even though we won't understand what were the dragons they were each partnered with?" A random guildmember asked.

"In my world Gray was connected to Red Dragon Archfiend, Erza was connected to Black-winged Dragon, Wendy was connected to the Ancient Fairy Dragon and Lucy was connected to the Black Rose Dragon; As I said the other four are lost."

"This will be the last question, " Makarov decreed," What was that strange vehicle you arrived on?"

"Thats my duel runner, "Natsu replied, "Sometimes in my world duelists would duel at turbo speeds."

"Don't you get motion sick at when driving, "Gajeel asked in annoyance".

"No"

"As I said no more questions," Makarov bellowed," Natsu, I would like to see you in my office."

**A few minutes later**

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Laxus and Gajeel were sitting in Makarov's office, while Wendy had gone to check on Happy and Carla, across from the old man. One detail Natsu had left out was what happened to to their Natsu.

"When you entered, Lucy informed me of your brother," Makarov stated, "And our Natsu's return."

"What!?" Laxus and Gajeel shouted in unison.

"Yes, my brother leads the Dark Signers as you already know of the fall of the Signers," Natsu began," Your Natsu perished long ago as my brother brought forth the demon you call E.N.D."

"How?," Laxus asked.

"He must have summoned the creature from the depths of darkness. Did he speak any words before infusing the created corpse with Dark Signer power?" Natsu asked.

"I think he said Duran Sect Ghot," Erza before feeling wave of pain and darkness surge over her.

"Damn, get back," Natsu ordered to the others.

Makarov didn't listen and tried to contain Erza but as soon as he got close he was blasted out of the room and into the guildhall shocking the few remaining patrons. Lucy and Gray jumped down to help Gramps while Gajeel and Laxus stayed with Natsu.

Erza's armour shifted to crimson red as her hair became pitch black while a howling wind surrounded her.

"What the hell happened to her?" Laxus barked as covered himself with lightning.

"She spoke the language of Earthbound which lead to a dark spirit to inhabit her, "Natsu shouted over the howling noise, "Magic won't work. We need to get out now!"

Laxus discharged his magic and grabbed Natsu while Gajeel jumped down first followed by Laxus and Natsu.

The creature drifted down and landed on the stand; This frighten those who still hadn't ran out of the guildhall in fear for their lives. Natsu stood up and looked at 'Erza' and then looked at those who remained in the hall. Cana and Levi were helping others to escape while Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy helping Gramps, Lucy and Gray. He knew what he must do.

"Creature I challenge you to a shadow game!" He bellowed causing heads to turn in his direction," I win you release her but if you win my soul is yours."

She turned her slightly and nodded before whispering "fine then". She snapped her fingers and resulting the hall being emptied; Leaving Cana, Levi, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, Gray and Gramps.

Natsu walked on to the stage while the creature floated to the other side of the stage.

"What did I call you?" Natsu asked in anger.

"Call me the Warrioress," She replied in an emotionless tone.

Natsu engaged his duel disk as one of Erza's swords appeared and became a duel disk.

"Lets Duel" The pair said in unison.

**End of chapter one (Almost deleted this). Tune in next time for: Unleashed Shadows Part 1.**

**Hope ya like it.**


	2. Unleashed Shadows PT 1

**Here is chapter two. Written in the style of the duel done prior while the description of the guildhall is done normal.**

_'Thinking'_

Natsu-4000LP (5) (43 card deck)

Warrioress-4000 LP (5) (50 card deck)

Warrioress: Lets make this interesting (Snaps her fingers).

Cana, Levi, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, Gray and Gramps felt pain in their wrists as they were pulled together in a group and then sank into the ground slightly, stopping them from moving.

Cana: Fairyglitter! (Nothing happens)

Natsu: Magic won't help you. This is the power of the shadows. Conserve your power you will need it later.

Cana: Alright then, kick her/it or whatever ass.

The others agreed in unison.

Natsu (Cheerful): Alright! Ladies first.

Warrioress (Emotionless): I draw (6). From my hand I Foolish Burial (5) which allows me to send Phoenix Gearfried to the grave from my deck; I now play Reborn the Monster (4) return to the field Phoenix Gearfried in attack mode.

A voice from somewhere: Phoenix Gearfried is a Level 8 Fire Attribute Warrior with 2800 ATK Points and 2200 DEF Points.

Natsu: That voice will pop up from time to time, who some reason it follows me.

Levi: It is helpful.

Warrioress: Quiet. I equip Gearfried with his Divine sword-Phoenix Blade increasing his attack power to 3100 (3). I set one card in face down defence mode and one face down (1). I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards (2). I end my turn.

Natsu: Alrighty, draw (6)! (_'Okay, I need to get Stardust onto the field as soon as possible. I'll get you back Erza.') _I'll start with Junk Forward in defence mode (5).

The voice: Junk Forward is a Level 3 Earth Attribute Warrior with 900 ATK Points and 1500 DEF Points with the following effect: If you control no monsters, you can special summon this monster (from your hand).

Natsu: I now play my own Foolish Burial (4) to send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my deck to the grave. I summon Junk Synchron to the field in ATK mode, and due to his ability I can special summon Quillbolt to the field (3). Now go! I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 3 Junk Forward and Level 2 Quillbolt together; Take flight into the skies and shine brightly old friend, I call forth the Synchro monster STARDUST DRAGON!

The voice: Stardust Dragon is a Level 8 Wind Attribute Dragon with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF.

Stardust Dragon emerged in blinding light; The dragon let off an all mighty roar that shook the building. The trapped guild members looked on in awe at the dragon before them.

Lucy: His arm its glowing.

The others shifted from the dragon and saw Natsu's arms glowing orange as an second dragon appeared behind in an almighty blaze of red and orange. Natsu looked behind him and chuckled.

Natsu: Good to see you Crimson Dragon. Now then, I activate the spell Synchro Wave Blast with Stardust on my field I can destroy your Phoenix Gearfried (2). I play one card placed down and activate Card Destruction (0).

The voice: Card Destruction forces the duellists to discard their entire hand to the grave and draw the equal amount from their decks.

Natsu: Since my hand is empty, the Warrioress is forced to draw two new cards.

Warrioress (Smirking): Now since my two monsters in my hand were discarded by your card effect, they are automatically summoned arise from the pits from oblivion Beiige and Broww of the Dark World!

The stage was ripped opened as two creatures forced their way to the surface.

Warrioress: Beiige, Vangard of the Dark Warrior stand at attention in attack mode (1600 ATK) while Broww defend me (800 DEF) and since he was summoned due to you sending him to the grave, I gain another card so now I hold three cards at the price of you wasting a spell card.

Natsu: Damn. (_'I have 33 cards remaining in my deck while she has 42 card remaining')_ Stardust attack Beiige and wipe him from the field.

Warrioress: So what? My lifepoints drop to 3100.

Natsu: I end my turn.

Lucy: I think this bad.

Levi: Why?

Lucy: Even though Natsu called forth the Stardust Dragon, his hand has no cards and he only has one face down card which is either a spell or trap card. While this Warrioress has a defending creature, a face down and three cards in her hand, she has the edge.

Cana: You've picked this game up quickly.

Lucy: Just from what i've seen.

Warrioress: I draw (4). I activate Dark World Dealings we each draw one card and then discard one (3). So good bye to whatever you pulled.

Natsu: Fight the darkness, Erza.

Warrioress: Since, I discarded Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World and I can destroy your Stardust (2).

Natsu: I use my dragon's effect so by sending him to the grave I can negate the effect.

Warrioress: I play the field spell The Gates of Dark World (1).

A massive stone gate erupted from the ground and stood behind the Warrioress. It opened to reveal a dark draconian shape.

Warrioress: I activate Gates of Dark World so by banishing Kahkki and discarding this card, I can draw one card. Now by returning Broww I can summon Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark Lord in ATK mode (2700 Points) my fiendish dragon gains a power up of 300 points, I activate my mages power equipping it to Grapha. Now with an attack power of 4000, Grapha attack and purge this damn Signer of his life (1).

Grapha charged his attack and launched it towards Natsu.

Everyone: NATSU!

Natsu: I activate my face down, Mystical Space Typhoon! I can destroy your Dark World Gate reducing Grapha's attack points to 3200.

The attack connected and sent him hurdling into the wall; He fell to ground with his clothes covered in rips and his skin was riddled with cuts. Natsu stood tall and ready for his turn. The others couldn't believe it.

Wendy: So, that's what a shadow game does.

Gajeel: He must have thought in a few, look at his chest.

They did and they could see his chest was covered with scars and stitches.

Natsu: This isn't the first time I took damage in a shadow game, BRING IT!

Warrioress: I should have summoned Broww before attacking you. I now summon Broww in Attack mode (1400) and with the field spell his attack is raised to 1700. I end my turn by setting one face down(0).

Natsu: Since your turn has ended Stardust Dragon returns to the field in attack mode (2500). Now then, I draw (1)! (_'okay, with Quillbolt still in my grave and I didn't used it's effect but I used Junk Synchron instead, as well as the discarded Sonic Chick, I need one more card for my combo to work. With the card I have I hope this will work'). _I activate Pot of Greed so now I get two new cards. I activate Monster Reincarnation to get Junk Synchron back to my hand but to do this I must disard this card in my hand. Now I summon my Junk Synchron back to the field with his ability I get to bring back a monster I chose my Sonic Chick and I now use Quillbolt's affect so he can bring himself back from the grave. Now go my trio of monsters, time to repeat the past and synchro summon again, now LV3 Junk Synchron tune with LV 1 Sonic Chick and LV2 Quillbolt Hedgehog; Appear LV6 Junk Gardna in defence mode. I use Gardna's ability to switch your Grapha to defence mode while Stardust deals you 1100 points of damage reducing your lifepoints to 2000 by vanquishing your Broww monster.

Gray: Why didn't he try to defeat that Dark World dragon.

Makarov: It must possess an ability that can decimate his field or remaining life points.

Warrioress: It matters not 'Gramps'. The leader of Signers will fall like your Natsu.

Natsu tighten his grip; It pained him to see another Erza falling to the shadows.

_'Erza please hold on. Even though we had just met, you remind me so much of the version I called my sister.'_

His Signer mark burned.

_'This darkness won't consume. Hurry Natsu and defeat this creep' Erza's voice echoed in his mind.'_

Warrioress: Oh how fun. She reached you how quaint. You will lose Miss Scarlet to me and you will lose your soul while Lord Zeref will rule this realm with the Earthbound might. Hahahaha.

Natsu uneasily thought, _'Even though I have the advantage I think it'll be lost soon enough.'_

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Unleashed Shadows PT 2

**Before starting chapter 3 here is their stats so far:**

**Natsu has 800LP remaining. No cards in his hand. While his grave is the following (Bottom to top): Foolish Burial, Junk Forward, Synchro Wave Blast, Card Destruction, Mystical Space Typhoon, Pot of Greed, Monster Reincarnation, (Discarded Card), Junk Synchron, Sonic Chick, Quillbolt Hedgehog. With Stardust Dragon and Junk Gardna on the field. (Remaining cards in the deck: 30)**

**Warrioress has 2000LP remaining. No cards in her hand. While her grave consists of (Bottom to top): Foolish Burial, Monster Reborn, Phoenix Gearfried, Divine sword- Phoenix Blade, Dark World Dealings, Kahkki (Guerilla of Dark World) (Banished), (Discarded Card), Gateway to the Dark World, Broww (Huntsman of Dark World). With Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World equipped with Mages power and One face down. (Remaining cards in deck: 40)**

**Here we go.**

Warrioress: I draw (1). I'll keep Grapha in defence as your Junk Gardna will switch it back to defence mode and since it possesses 2800 defence points and 3700 attack points, I have the most powerful beast on the field. I now activate my face down, Miniaturize; Now Stardust Dragon loses 1000 ATK points and drops to level 7. I now play from my hand the spell Pot of Desires. I remove the top ten cards of my deck from the game, now I can draw two cards.

Cana: That effect makes no sense! Pot of Greed allows them to draw cards free of charge why does this Pot of Desire's require payment.

Natsu: Different cards require certain steps to be taken. How are you lot doing!

Cana: I could with a drink.

Levi: I don't understand this one bit.

Laxus: Not bad.

Gajeel: Hungry.

Gray: Tense.

Wendy: Scared for you and Erza.

Lucy: Tired of standing.

Gramps: It matters not how we are currently..

Warrioress (Enraged): Enough of your speaking! I draw two cards(2). I play Dark Blade in Attack mode (1800)(1) and equipping with Black Pendant to Grapha increasing its power by 1000 attack points and 500 defence points (4700/3300)(0) and time to go back on my word, no honour between thieves. You will lose Stardust this turn, this maybe reckless but what the hell. Grapha strike that pitiful dragon down!

Natsu: Junk Gardna do your thing and switch that fiendish dragon by switching him to defence mode.

Warrioress: Dark Blade slay his dragon.

Natsu: I banish the Necro Gardna I discarded earlier to negate your attack which ends the battle.

Warrioress: You survived this turn but next turn you won't.

Natsu: I bet you say that to all the men Warrioress. I draw (1). Oh come on! Fine then, I activate the spell card: Card of Sanctity. Now we each draw six cards (6).

Warrioress: Very well (6).

Natsu: (_'well now I have 24 cards left and she has 22. If I can't win normally, I could try to stall. Wait, by the look of my cards I may be able to win this turn.) _I'll start with Heavy Storm destroying all the spell and traps on the field. I'm fully aware I take 500 points of damage reducing my life to 300(5).

Natsu was wrapped in lightning as he was violently shocked.

Everyone: NATSU!

Natsu turned to them and chuckled.

Natsu: What? I'm not dead, yet! As long as I have cards, points and hope I will never give up. Now then, Stardust returns to normal while your Grapha is weakened; I now normal summon the tuner monster Fleur Synchron in ATK mode(4).

The voice: Fleur Synchron is a Level 2 Light Attribute Machine Tuner with 400 attack points and 200 defence.

Natsu: Warrioress, I'm ending this duel right now! Gardna switch that dragon to attack mode!

Warrioress: How you don't what the cards in my hand can do.

Natsu: And you don't know my four cards remaining can do! Now then Fleur and Gardna go, watch as for the third turn in a row I synchro summon. When brute defence is not needed but a swords woman is required, she is always ready to go for the win, I call forth the synchro monster Chevalier de Fleur! Stand at attention in attack mode with 2700 points. And when Fleur is used to synchro summon I can special summon one level two or lower monster from my hand! I now special summon the level one Junkuriboh (3). I now discard Changer Synchron from my hand to Special summon Quickdraw Synchron to the field (1), I now tune the LV 5 Quickdraw with my LV 1 Junkuriboh, I call forth the Level 6 Turbo Warrior with 2500 attack points he stands ready in attack mode. Battle go! Turbo Warrior battle Grapha.

Warrioress: My Grapha has two hundred points higher than your pitiful Turbo Warrior.

Natsu: HA! I activate Turbo Warrior's ability go Monster Deceleration halving Grapha's attack to 1350. You get damaged for 1150 points, reducing you 850 points!

Warrioress let out a scream as Grapha exploded and the remnants punched her forcing her to the ground.

Natsu: Now go Chevalier destroy Dark Blade now! With her field empty Stardust end this with Starlight Barrage!

Stardust Dragon's blast enveloped the Warrioress.

* * *

The group were released from their prison. Erza fell to the ground as the darkness of the Warrioress floated high above her.

"NO!,"The Warrioress screeched," I will have a body!

The dark aura morphed into spikes and aim for Erza's tired body; Natsu saw this and rushed to help her, he jumped over her as the Crimson Dragon mark on his back glowed creating an orange dome protecting them both from the spikes.

"NOW!" Natsu shouted to the others.

"Fairyglitter!"

"Iron/Lightning/Sky Dragon Roar,".

"Ice Devil Bombardment!"

This unison of magic connected to the Warrioress spectre which decimated the creature.

After the shadow game and being the human shield to protect Erza, he passed out right on top of Erza.

**A few hours later.**

Natsu opened his eyes and his body was covered in aches and pains. He shifted his head slightly and saw his torso had bandages over. He looked around and realised he was in a room he hadn't seen before. He eyes moved to see his Duel Disk and Deck by the side of the bed; His eyes shifted to his bedside to see Lucy, Wendy, Gray and a bandaged riddled Erza holding her right arm.

"How are you feeling?!" Lucy asked.

Natsu sat himself up," I'm fine just a few more bruises for my collection."

"So this normal for you?" Gray asked.

"What? Have you never saved the world before?!," Natsu asked laughing,"Ow, the pain is always worth it. How are you Erza? Not everyday you get taken over by a shadow spectre from the shadow realm."

"I'm fine thank you for saving me,"Erza said with a smile.

"What are alternate reality versions of your friends for," Natsu said before gaining a frown," but to get back onto the topic before the shadow game happen. The phrase you said in the language of the Earthbound it means..."

"What?" Lucy asked nearly crying.

"Purge the light and unleash the hidden darkness," Natsu finished.

"So Natsu's dead and E.N.D is here to replace him,"Gray stated as he stood and kicked his chair.

"What do we do?," Wendy asked," With this group of dark versions of us with E.N.D following Zeref. How can we defeat them."

Natsu sat up and picked up the top card of his deck which was Stardust Dragon before saying," Hope, that's what we will use."

"Easy for you to say,"Gray said with anger," your 'friends' lost those shadow games resulting in them becoming Zeref's slaves! We saw the Natsu we knew die in front of us and then brought back as a demonic entity. I'm out of here!"

Gray left the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving the four of them.

"He is right,"Natsu said as he got out of bed," It is easy for me to say but I know we will win."

"How?", Lucy asked as she stood up.

Natsu walked over to Erza before saying," The way you are holding your arm. I know, Erza."

Erza didn't even hide it, she let go of her arm to reveal a mark.

"What is it?"

"The mark of the tail of the Crimson Dragon," Natsu informed," What happened when you were imprisoned in the Warrioress?"

Erza walked towards the window and saw the city outside before saying," Your world."

**Have a happy new year to all for are reading this.**


End file.
